


Shotgun

by Merenwen76



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nothing more, Song Lyrics., nothing less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: Thank you Sean McConnel for being able to put into words what I cannot do at the moment.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 23





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> These lyrics express everything I feel.
> 
> Why should I change it?
> 
> Thank you, Sam, Dean, Jared, Jensen.
> 
> You are forever in my heart ❤️

When did you know  
You're heart is mine  
You told the tale  
So many times  
There's nothing better  
We've got to do  
With all these miles to get to where we're going to

It's a hard road honey  
And there ain't nobody I'd rather be next to  
It's a rough ride baby but we're gonna make it together

Me and you

When you're tired, I'll grab the wheel  
And you take over when I'm done  
Love is taking turns

Riding shotgun

When did you know  
Tell me again  
My heart was yours  
When you walked in  
You made a vow  
To hold it dear  
And you kept your promise

to me all these years

It's a hard road honey  
And there ain't nobody I'd rather be next to  
It's a rough ride baby but we're gonna make it

together

Me and you

When you're tired, I'll grab the wheel  
And you take over when I'm done  
Love is taking turns

Riding shotgun

It's you and me

Against the world  
You are my man

And when we're old  
I'll take your hand

And ask you then

when did you know

tell me again


End file.
